


Secret

by hentailobster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, listen i just really love these two, they're watching the sunrise isn't that sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: It's way too early to be up, yet both Thor and Bruce happen to be





	Secret

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely visible by the horizon. Bruce hadn’t slept at all that night.

  
The team had decided that it would be a good idea to throw a party the day before, so when things started getting really loud Bruce excused himself and hid in the lab. He had originally planned on finishing up a project but one thing led to another and it was suddenly five in the morning. Not an uncommon occurrence for Bruce, but he’d never get used to sneaking around the tower this early. It was like time had frozen. The first thing he came across was a glass laying in a puddle of what must have been its former content, a red liquid that smelled strongly of fruit and alcohol. Bruce considered cleaning it up but decided that it wasn’t his job. So he moved on through the living room, watching his friends all sleeping around the place. Nat had curled up on the tv table, holding a lamp close to her chest. Under the same table was Clint, sprawled out like the carpet was the most comfortable mattress. He had a firm grip on Steve’s ankle, giving the impression that Steve was trying to crawl away when in reality he had probably fallen asleep on his stomach. He looked content enough with the position though, despite Tony laying on top of him like a big cat. Bruce chuckled fondly at the sight, then scanned the room for the last person on the team.

  
To his surprise he found that Thor was already up. He was curled up in a blanket by the window, staring intently at the sunrise with a steaming mug in his hands. Bruce carefully snuck past the pile of sleeping spies, superhuman and billionaire and sat down next to Thor.

  
”Hey” He whispered and nudged Thor’s side.

  
”Banner” Thor smiled at him and Bruce felt his heartbeat speed up. The few rays of sun that reached into the room caught in Thor’s hair, making each strand glisten like pure gold ”You’re up this early?”

  
”Nah I just haven’t gone to sleep yet”

  
Thor frowned.

  
”You know that’s not good”

  
”Yeah I know” Bruce shuddered. The living room was cold and he suddenly noticed that parts of the huge window had been opened, most likely sometime during the night ”Do you know how to close that?” He cocked his head towards it.

  
”Sadly no. I don’t even remember how we opened it in the first place” He opened the blanket ”Come inside?”

  
Bruce happily obliged. Thor was warm as a furnace and Bruce couldn’t help but curl up against him. He had expected it to feel awkward, but it was far too comfortable for him to worry about that.

  
They sat like that for a while, watching the sun rise slowly. Thor put the mug down at some point and put his arms around Bruce’s waist, which Bruce tried to tell himself was just to keep them both warmer. And in that case it didn’t matter if he put his own arms over Thor’s, right? Thor didn’t seem to mind, he just tightened his hold on Bruce and put his head on his shoulder. Bruce could feel Thor’s beard against his cheek and had to surpress the urge to rub against it. That was definitely too much.

  
Or was it?

  
Thor’s breathing was soft and relaxed, like he was enjoying the situation. It all felt so calm and relaxed that Bruce felt himself leaning back further against Thor’s chest and almost subconsciously he started drawing pattern’s on the god’s arms. At first it was just random shapes, but then they started growing into numbers. Complex equations or coordinates that Bruce remembered. Then the numbers turned to letters and Bruce felt like he was exposing himself to Thor, writing down so many secrets on his skin.

  
”What are you writing?” Thor whispered and Bruce paused.

  
”Something I’m too scared to say”

  
Thor’s breath hitched and he leaned back slightly. Bruce turned around to face him, ready to try and explain himself when he met Thor’s eyes. The panic left his body, replaced by soft tension. Like an electrical current running through his entire body.

  
”Something secret” He said under his breath and he knew, he _felt_ , that Thor understood. Yet he didn’t push Bruce away. He just sat there, waiting.

 _This is it_ , Bruce thought. He felt like he was standing on the top of a cliff, about to take the first step off. The distance between him and Thor felt endless when he closed it, pressing his lips against Thor’s.

Time froze.

  
Bruce closed his eyes, shutting out everything besides the feeling of Thor. Thor’s lips, moving slightly agains his. Thor’s hands as he pulled Bruce closer. Thor’s hair between his fingers, warm from the sun and unbelievably soft as Bruce combed through it.

  
When he pulled back he definitely felt an electrical current. Thor was sparkling, a dopey grin spreading across his face.

  
”I think I can keep that secret” He said, taking Bruce hands in one of his. He seemed to think for a moment, then used his free hand to write something on the back of one of Bruce’s.

  
”What did you write?” Bruce locked eyes with Thor and felt himself sucked into the eternally blue. Like the sky on a clear day, somewhat ironically.

  
Thor leaned in and quickly pecked Bruce on the lips.

  
”Secret” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and talk to me about the boissss I just love them so much


End file.
